


Fare Play

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: Bog picks up a not so mysterious cab fare who has more than just one type of ride in mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so trash. XD  
> Watch out for god-awful dirty talk ahead!

Bog King was as bored as bored could be.  An easy sheet of rain pattered against the windows of his cab.  Moonlighting as a taxi driver during the weekdays was a decent enough side job......when you actually had _customers_. 

Normally, inclement weather, however tame, was his best friend for picking up fares, but this wasn’t NYC.  Plenty of people had their own cars, or just opted to take the cheaper train or bus.  _This_ modest Wednesday shower had started only a few minutes ago, and since it was currently that lull between morning rush and the lunch hour, he was pretty sure he had some time to kill. 

His best hope would be a straggler or two that missed their alarm and needed to get to work ASAP, but he wouldn’t hold his breath.

He continued to follow his route, scanning the empty sidewalks and tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of some random song playing low on the radio. 

By his third pass around the business district, his mind was beginning to wander to a lasagna dinner and the planned camping trip with his fiancé for the coming weekend; so much so, that he almost missed the frantic hand wave of a young woman on the corner of Elm and Lamar. 

She was clad in a long, grey raincoat with a hood drawn up against the rain, so he couldn’t see her face, but with her petite, 5’3-5” stature, she reminded him of a poor, drowned kitten.  No way could he pass her up.   

Pulling up to the curb, he glanced at the woman as she hopped to the cab and quickly glided into the backseat. 

“Where to, ma’am?”

“2315 Summerfield Avenue.”  She murmured, not lowering her hood.

Robotically, he switched on the meter and slid back into the right lane to make the familiar turn towards her destination.  They’d be there in about fifteen minutes.  He didn’t even need to enter the info into the navigation system.  He knew the address well.

 _Very_ well...

.

.

.

...It was _his_ address!

“ _Wait_ a _minute_!”  He exclaimed, eyes snapping to the rearview mirror.  “What the hell-?”

“Hello, baby.”

Bog flinched and nearly crashed into a parked SUV when he saw the lovely face of his fiancé, smirking back at him. 

“ _Marianne_?!  What are ye _doin’_ here?”

“Taking a taxi home, obviously.  As long as you don’t _kill_ us.”

He frowned at her.

“Ye _know_ what I mean.  Why aren’t ye at the office?”

She shrugged, but her smirk stayed in place.

“Took the day off.”

“In the middle o’ the _week_?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Well, where’s yer bus pass?”

“In my purse.  I felt like a change.”

“I _can’t_ give ye a free ride, Marianne.  I’m _workin’_!”

“Cool your jets; I have every intention of paying my fare.  Is it wrong for me to want to just randomly see my fiancé?”

Said fiancé squinted suspiciously at her but said nothing else, and returned his focus to the road. 

For a few moments, there was nothing but the whir of the engine, the drumming rain, and the murmuring radio as they drew nearer and nearer to the edge of downtown. 

Bog didn’t exactly buy her story.  Sure, Marianne was free spirited, but she still took her career as a magazine editor _very_ seriously, so it wasn’t like her to spontaneously leave work just to surprise him.   

Then again, he hadn’t been driving a cab in the city before, so the opportunity had never presented itself.  He only hoped that a friendly visit was her _sole_ motivation.   

The universe gave him his answer once he stopped at a red light beside the courthouse, when there was a whisper of fabric shifting around in the backseat.  Curious, Bog risked a glimpse in the mirror again, and froze at the reflected sight. 

Marianne had undone her coat and slipped it off her shoulders so that it pooled around her curvy hips like a blooming flower.  She was donning an unbelievably sexy and tight as hell sleeveless, dark purple club dress that zipped all the way up the front, accentuating her slim waist.  The low cut neckline hugged her flawless, supple breasts, and the skirt was so short, he could see almost every inch of her smooth, creamy legs.  Definitely _not_ work-appropriate attire.

He’d only seen her wear this outfit twice, and _both_ times, the result was the same.   

“I believe the light is green, sir.”  Marianne purred; fitting, since she looked about as smug as the proverbial cat that ate the canary. 

Bog shook himself out of his stupor and stepped on the gas, but his addictive eyes kept flickering back to the mirror.  Bad idea, for it was taking an _enormous_ amount of concentration to keep his blood from heading south.  He should’ve known that _this_ was what she was up to, all along. 

“Marianne,” he warned, gripping the steering wheel tighter, “we _talked_ about this.”

“ _You_ talked, I smiled and nodded.”

Now to be clear, Bog _loved_ their sex life; and that combined with Marianne’s more adventurous nature, had led to some pretty _memorable_ scenarios in their few years together. 

Heck, that time in the Dillards' dressing room had been _amazing_!  Almost as good as the other time in the back of Steph and Theo’s camper during the Fourth of July.  And then there was the flight to Denver, his childhood treehouse last month, the bathroom at Maggiano’s, the parking lot behind the AMC at The Force Awakens premiere, and the-

-okay, he was getting off track.          

And really, _really_ hard.

_Dammit!_

The point is, this was extremely unprofessional!  It didn’t matter if he was taking her home or not, his shift was over at 4pm and he had to make more fares.  He didn’t have time to fool around, and he’d told Marianne not to even _think_ about it when he’d first told her about his new cab driving job and her eyes had twinkled in that special, _evil_ way.  This was silly, and irresponsible, and dangerous, and-

_Holy shit, what the fuck is she doing?!_

All during his inner tirade, there were more sounds of movement coming from the backseat.  He’d done a stellar job of ignoring them until he made the foolish decision to check the mirror just one more time and found Marianne stretching. 

Her hands slid sensuously down her sides as she arched, pushing her barely covered breasts forward.  She tossed her head back, showing off the delicate line of her throat, and moaned with satisfaction. 

Bog felt the taxi drifting, and he had to _force_ his gaze forward.  Thank _God_ the streets were mostly deserted right now, but so much for redirecting his blood flow; he was sporting a regular railroad spike beneath his belt.  His heart hammered in his ribcage, and sweat began break out over his skin.  With bated breath and a quivering hand, he switched on the AC to full blast, and scowled when she gave a small laugh. 

_Keep it together, man.  Yer nearly there.  Ye’ll be fine; just breathe, an’ watch the road.  Ye can get her back tonight.  Get her back good._

His inner pep talk sort of half-backfired, for though it kept his eyes away from the mirror, it gave his mind free reign to cook up tons of raunchy images as to just _how_ he would repay her for this teasing little stunt when he got home this afternoon. 

They eventually made it out of the city and were passing through the strip mall, apartment complex, and fast food joint filled outskirts. 

Less than ten minutes to go. 

He could do this. 

Yeah, right.

He didn’t last thirty seconds before he snuck another glance at the mirror. 

Marianne was now languidly reclined in the backseat, cradling her head with one arm behind her head.  Her other hand was toying with the zipper, and with a wink, she slowly started to tug it down.   

Temperature skyrocketing, Bog averted his attention yet _again_ , but he could still hear the damn hiss of that zipper, exposing inch after inch of her delicious body.  He grit his teeth, hunched his shoulders and cursed how the shitty STOP sign for the suburbs up ahead seemed to be a million miles away!  

_Quit lookin’!  Quit lookin’!_

And he didn't!

...except for the three more times he totally did, and it got worse with each peek:

Marianne uncrossing and re-crossing her legs, revealing, like Sharon Stone in _Basic Instinct_ , that she was not wearing _any_ panties!

~

Marianne biting her lower lip as she ran a hand all the way through her pixie-cut hair, and softly dragged her painted nails across her neck to her heaving chest.    

~

Marianne displaying her breasts and groping one while her free hand drifted down between her legs. 

Bog swerved around a Volvo to make the turn into their neighborhood, and he resisted the urge flip the guy off when the driver honked for his recklessness.  He was full on panicking at this point, convinced he was going to have an accident or explode in the next minute if this went any further.  His face was on fire, and his arms and legs were trembling.  Every cord in his muscles was winding up like a pitcher.  His cock throbbed painfully in his pants, begging for relief only Marianne could give. 

 _No, no, no!  I’m on shift!  I’m on shift!  Come on, man!  Yer stronger than this!  Ye gotta be!_  

At last, he saw their Summerfield Avenue approaching, and he could’ve sang a chorus of Hallelujah!  Their house was just at the end of the block.  He was gonna make it!

Until the remaining tendrils of his control were ripped apart by the unmistakable squelching sound of Marianne masturbating, and her lusty, pleading voice:

“Mmmm, **_Bog_**...!”

Okay, _that_ was IT!!!

Tires squeaked in protest as Bog jerked the wheel and practically flew into their driveway, narrowly avoiding the potted plants Marianne’s sister had given them as a house-warming present. 

Bog had always thought of their cramped, 60s bungalow as a temporary fix, since it was honestly kind of a dump, but at the moment, he was thanking _God_ for the fact that the driveway went _aaaaaall_ the way around to the fenced in backyard, which was fortuitously secluded from the neighbors by a veritable forest of tall trees and shrubs.       

The cab screeched to a halt and Bog shut off the engine.  The rain had lightened to a mere drizzle, so not one iota of his determination was reduced when he jumped out of the car and stormed to the backseat.  He ripped the door open and Marianne had the _nerve_ to just sit there, blinking innocently at him and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. 

His blue eyes glinted like a hungry wolf, and he snatched her giggling self by the ankle and yanked her towards him.  It wasn’t often that she managed to push him into taking the lead, and unleashing his inner dominant side, but whenever it _did_ happen, he’d never pull any punches.  He didn’t even consider taking them inside. 

Nope.  She wanted her fantasy, and she was gonna _get_ it.  Right here, right now.

He dropped to his knees, not caring for the puddle that splashed his jeans, and tore the zipper the rest of the way, parting the dress completely, and baring her gloriously naked flesh to his ravenous glare. 

Her ripe cunt was glistening for him, and Bog was ready for his feast.  Carefully, he propped the leg he’d seized up against the backseat, and nudged its twin to the floor, spreading her nice and wide. 

Marianne was panting and pinching her nipples, watching him and restlessly awaiting his next move.   

He did not disappoint.  Burying his face between her thighs, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, making her cry out and thrash.  He held her still, so she wouldn’t escape a single swipe of his worshipful mouth. 

Nothing would ever compare to her taste; so sweet and wild, it drove him far beyond the limits of his sanity.  He growled into her, reveling in the way she gasped at the wicked vibrations.  He knew her body like the back of his hand, and how to get her off in the swiftest, but best conceivable way. 

While rapidly flicking his tongue against her pearl, he pressed his head closer and shook it back and forth gently, but firmly, working his jaw and stubbly chin into the mix, _devouring_ her.  She responded by carding a hand through his black hair and hissing in sordid desire. 

He then prodded her with two fingers and easily slid them inside her dripping entrance, expertly flexing them to fondle her sensitive G-spot.  She squealed and bucked, but he was not through yet.  He began to vigorously pump his fingers, using his whole arm and shoulder to create the perfect rough force she _adored_!     

Marianne was sobbing with ecstasy, flailing, and babbling incoherent nonsense as her fiancé thoroughly ravaged her.  Her honey was smearing all over Bog’s cheeks, but he didn’t give a damn; he always enjoyed making a hot mess out of her.  He mouthed her like a starving man and rammed his soaking fingers over and over and over.

She climaxed with all the suddenness and brilliance of a lightening flash.  Her whole form tensed up and her keening voice gave out as she was wracked with convulsions. 

Bog wiped his face clean and stared at her as she lay limp in the backseat: breathless, naked, sated, and skin shimmering with perspiration. 

Beautiful.        

...but they were _not_ finished. 

“Oh, no.”  He chuckled, darkly.  “Ye dorn’t get to rest.  C’mere!”

The rain misted over them both as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cab and around to the front.  She immediately reached for his fly and went to kneel down before him, but he only hauled her back up with a negative shake of the head.

“Uh-uh, Tough Girl; yer _done_ distractin’ me.  Bend over the hood.”

Her eyes lit up with naughty delight and she obeyed with almost comical speed.

Bog stood behind her and crossed his arms over his chest, observing with military diligence.    

“Spread ‘em.”  He instructed. 

Her stilettoed feet took a step apart, but she yelped when he gave her butt a tiny, reprimanding pinch.

“Yer _arse_.”  He clarified with a sinful smile, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his heavy erection.  “Show me yer pussy!”

A shiver seemed to race through her at his demand _and_ the sight of Bog Jr., but she eagerly did as he asked, gathering the plump globes of her bottom, putting herself in full, lecherous view. 

She must’ve expected him to just dive at her, but instead he remained where he was, leisurely stroking himself and raking his eyes over her with her favorite crooked grin on his thin lips. 

Desperate whimpers rolled from her throat and she unconsciously wiggled her ass at him, clearly aching for his touch. 

“What’s the matter, Tough Girl?”  He teased.  “Ye need somethin’?”

Marianne’s fingers dug into the flesh of her rear, and she pouted at him with an endearing whine, all the while gazing avidly at his swollen dick.  

Since he was just as impatient as her, if not _more_ so, he decided to take some pity on her.  He steadily approached her and traced her slit with the leaking head of his shaft. 

“Is _this_ what ye want?  Hmm?”

He secretly rejoiced when he saw her jaw fall open and her eyes drift shut with a weeping moan.  So close, but not close enough.  She tried to rock her hips backwards onto him, but he grasped her waist with his left hand and kept her frustratingly motionless.   

“Say it.”

“...I-I _want_ it!  I want your _cock_!  Give it to me, Bog!  Please, g-give me your cock!”

 _How_ could he ever say no to such politeness?

“Well, since ye asked so nicely, fine, but before I do, I have to make sure ye learned yer lesson...:”

There was one more trick he wanted to use that he knew never failed to drive her absolutely sex crazy for him. 

“Now, wha’ did I tell ye abou’ messin’ with me while I’m at work?”  He crooned, ensuring that his voice was as deep and husky as he could manage, and thickened his Scottish accent.

Her reaction was instantaneous: he felt the gush of more moisture coat his tip, which he just kept on brushing against her flushed core.

“...N-not to...even...th-think about it...”  She stammered, bracing her hands on the taxi.

“But ye wen’ an’ messed with me anyway, didn’t ye?”

“Heh, _yup_.”

 _There_ was that sass he couldn’t wait to marry next year.

“Guess tha’ makes ye a _bad_ girl, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm-hmm...... _very_ bad.”

“So tell me, wha’ should I do with a _very_ bad girl like _you_ , huh?”

He punctuated the query by deliberately poking her clit. 

“Punish me!”  She shouted, spine bowing in submission. 

“ _Punish_ ye?”

“Yes!  Oh God, yes!  Please, Bog!  Punish me!”

He smoothed his hands across the peachy skin of her toned rump. 

“Alright then, but let’s make it fair.  How does one fer every mile sound?”

She just had time to choke out an agreeing nod before Bog was slamming into her, emphasizing the first five thrusts with five harsh smacks to her ass.

The sensation of him finally fucking her, coupled with the erotic feeling of being spanked, must’ve been too much for her to bear, for Marianne pitched forward and landed flat against the taxi with a veritable shriek of elation as another orgasm burst within her.

Bog grit his teeth to keep from coming himself as her slick passage tightened considerably around him.  He strictly lived by the rule of three when it came to Marianne.

But Jesus H. _Christ_ , he was gonna have to hurry this up if he wanted to uphold that rule.  She’d gotten him so frenzied and horny, and she felt _so_ **damn** GOOD, he was set to pop any second.      

He opted to reuse his special weapon...

Curling over her, he licked a trail up her rain-dusted back and nipped her ear before whispering into it:

“Look a’ _that_.”

Marianne’s eyes opened and met his in the reflection of the windshield, depicting the two of them as he pounded away into her without mercy. 

“See wha’ ye did, Tough Girl?  Now, _I’m_ gonna see _that_ every time I drive _anywhere_ ; thah image o’ _you_ washin’ mah fuckin’ hood with yer gorgeous tits.”

She shuddered and mewled helplessly at his language, and made a show of rubbing her breasts more thoroughly across the surface of the cab!

“Oh, fuck!  Come on, baby!”  Marianne wailed, her fisted knuckles bone-white.  “Come inside me!  I’m almost there!  Oh God, Bog, harder!  _Harder_!  Yes, yes, yes!”

Totally unhinged at the height of their playful debauchery, Bog clutched her waist and plundered her depths with all the power and ferocity of a feral beast, roaring as he did so. 

In record time, their peaks hit them simultaneously, leaving Marianne screaming and writhing in unbridled pleasure, and Bog pulsing and gloriously rigid as every last drop of his welcome seed poured into her womb.  

The afterglow was heaven.  Neither cared that they were resting against the cold, unyielding metal of a car, nor that they were outside in broad daylight, and damp from the drizzle.  He wasn’t sure when they moved, nor who moved first, but before he knew it, they were redressing themselves in satisfied, companionable silence.

While Bog ruffled the beads of water from his hair, Marianne ducked back into the taxi to fetch her coat.  When she returned, she fished a couple of twenty dollar bills out of one of the pockets. 

Wrapping a hand around his neck, she guided him into a tenderly heated kiss and tucked the money into the front of his jeans.

“Thanks for the ride.”  She breathed against his lips.  “Keep the change.”

With that, she sauntered away and into the house, leaving her flustered fiancé to leap into his cab and race on back to the city.  He had a stupid shift he wanted to get over with as fast as possible.            

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Love you guys! <333


End file.
